The present invention is related to an improved ground-contacting block structure of a chair for preventing the chair leg from scraping or wearing floorboard.
A chair such as office chair, leisure chair, dining chair, etc. has legs in contact with the ground. The legs of the chair can be divided into two types. One is column-type leg the bottom end of which is supported on the ground. The other is U-shaped leg in which a transverse beam contacts with the ground. These chair legs are equipped with different pad blocks in contact with the ground. With respect to the column-type chair leg, the pad block is directly disposed under the bottom end of the chair leg. With respect to the U-shaped chair leg, a U-shaped pad block is fitted under the transverse beam of the chair leg. The conventional pad block is made of hard plastic material. To wooden floorboard or other floorboard made of weaker hardness, the floorboard is likely to be scraped and worn due to drawing of the chair. Some pad blocks of the chair legs are made of soft material. However, such soft material can be hardly firmly fixed on the chair leg so that the pad block tends to detach from the chair leg and miss and it is necessary for a user to buy another pad block. However, it is quite troublesome to solely buy a pad block of the chair leg so that the user often leaves the chair legs with unified lengths. In the case that the soft pad block is fixed on the chair leg by a screw or the like, it will be impossible to quickly complete the assembling procedure without using hand tool and the cost for the product will be increased due to the screws. Therefore, most of the existent chair leg pad blocks are still made of hard material which is easy to scrape the floorboard.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved ground-contacting block structure of a chair, which will not scrape or wear wooden floorboard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above ground-contacting block structure of a chair, which is widely applicable to stone and wooden floorboards and other floorboards made of other materials, whereby the using sites of the chair are not limited.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above ground-contacting block structure of a chair, which is composed of a mother pad and a daughter pad which are made of two different materials with different elastic coefficients. The mother pad and daughter pad can be easily assembled without using any hand tool.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above ground-contacting block structure of a chair, in which the daughter pad is resiliently softer than the mother pad and contacts with the ground. Therefore, the chair legs can more stably and silently contact with the ground.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: